Home
by Bronygirl4ever
Summary: When Ellie was taking a moonnight walk, she got kidnapped by the fireflies. Joel and Tommy are going on a search journey to find Ellie. Meanwhile Ellie got save by a new friend, that will help her to get her back home.
1. Chapter 1: Harmony

**(NOTE: this is my first fanfiction I wrote my entire life, sooo am sorry if is bad or not (I will found that out later). This 20 chapter fanfition is inspired by one song that will be featured later in the story. Please enjoy the story! ^3^ )**

**Home**

**Chapter 1: Harmony**

It's been half year since Ellie and Joel settled back at Tommy's. It's been a nice and peaceful year for them to bond more and relax. But sadly Joel still hasn't told Ellie the truth, what happen back in the hospital with the fireflies. Joel was afraid if he told Ellie the truth that she will run away from Tommy's forever. All hell breaks loose on one day, when Joel biggest fears come true…

It's was a lovely Monday morning like no other. Ellie was sleeping in, again. Ellie hates Mondays but this was no ordinary Monday because she was going on a moonlight walk tonight by herself as usual. She had been doing these, one day a month. Its help her feels like there harmony and good in the world by looking at the stars and the big bright white moon. If Joel known she been doing this every month, he would flip.

As sunshine touch Ellie face she was beginning to wake up. She groaned as she start to get up, then Ellie suddenly remembers what she going to tonight. Ellie smiles for the excitement for tonight. As her feet touch the cold old wooden floor as she rubbed her eyes. She notices an empty bed by her. Joel her father-like figure wasn't here; maybe he's doing a few chores in the town again Ellie thought.

After Ellie was done stretching her back. She changes out of her Pajamas, into her regular clothes. Ellie thought of taking a little jog around the town or even maybe helping Joel out; to make time go a little faster.

As Ellie was walking in the town she thought where Joel could been doing today. Until, she saw Joel helping out with the horses today. Ellie smiled as she, fast-walk to him.

"Hey." Ellie announces with a soft smile.

As Joel turn around he saw his favorite little girl. He wonder why she not sleeping in ,she usually sleep after two she always do that on Mondays but; oh well…

"Hey, why you ain't sleeping after two as you usual do?" he questioned with his brows up.

"Well, maybe I decided to help out my favorite old man." She spoke gladly with a little giggle.

"Well, ok then." He told with a smile.

Ellie help Joel the entire day to make go faster and it's worked! Time flew right before her eyes. The beautiful peaceful night has come. Ellie was laying down the soft silky bed while she was her favorite comic. She was waiting for Joel coming to bed. After a few minutes she hears the door open and it was Joel going to bed.

As Ellie was put her comic away, Joel was ready go to bed from all the work that him and Ellie did today. Once when those were both underneath the bed sheets, Joel turn off the lantern.

"Goodnight, baby girl" Joel said sheepish.

"Goodnight, Joel." Ellie softly yawned.

As Ellie pretend to fake sleep, she waited an hour to make sure Joel is in a deep sleep before going. When the time was right, she very quietly change out to her Pj's. She grabs her little gun before she left, just in case she runs into something. She quietly dodges the guards protecting the perimeter. Once she was out of slight. She walks softly to her hidden moonlight path that led her to her favorite grassy green hill.

After some nice walking. Ellie was lying down on the cool wet grass. Ellie noticed the stars weren't out tonight, only the bright full moon…

"The Moon looks so lonely…" she whispers

Ellie loved how everything look around her for example she can see the dew drops still on the grass and also shine by the moon at the same time. Ellie love how everything was just so- so- what's that word again?-oh yeah, everything was so in…

**Harmony**

Ellie loved that word" **Harmony**" the word means to her that everything's is alright. With that word she could even forget about the hunters or the infected. Ellie closed her eyes for a minute. But she accidentally fell in to a deep sleep…

Ellie was awoke by footsteps, then she just remember she still outside.

"Oh Shit!" Ellie yelled as she was getting up

Then she suddenly hear footstep coming by her, once she turn around…

**Everything turns black…**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Friend

**Chapter 2: A New Friend**

? POV

UGH! I hate patrol nights like these, It's so dark… well a least there a full moon tonight that sight I loved to see for once a while,I remind me so much like my-NO! I can't think about her when I got a job to do! Eh, it's still not beats me back at my tree house doing art or playing my piano. Let's see what plans that me and my group can do for fun? Aww screw it! There no fucking fun in an apocalypse! Boy, I wish I could be…

Then suddenly 3 gun shot was heard by the mountains this person know what is happening now…

"Trespassers with a vehicle…God, I hate those." The stranger whisper with a sigh

End of ? POV

You may wondering who is this mysterious person is right? Well,this young woman named is Tia, she 34 years old and she the leader of this small group in her commodity where she grow up. She survive the whole 20 flipping years in this freaking may ask how how she survive if she was 14 back then?Well she doesn't like to talk about it to much.

After running where the gun shots were. Tia scope about the commotion that was going on mountains. When Tia was coming close to the shenanigans, she saw a huge black that hit a tree with the doors wide open and a two guards arguing.

"Hey it's not my fault! It's was because of that stupid deer was in my way!"

"Well, you should drive MORE fucking carefully!"

"But well have to deliver,The girl REMEMBER?!'

"Deliver, the girl?" who is this girl they are talking about? Tia come silently closer to the scene. Right there, she saw a young fourteen year old girl pass out in the van. "Why the hell, they have a fourtheen year girl in there?! I need to get her out of there!" Tia quietly said to herself. Without the soldiers noitced, Tia softly walk to young Ellie until…SNAP! A twig broke.

"oh god." she whispered

The two soldiers turned around to see Tia trying to get a hold of Ellie.

"um…Hi." Tia told them awkwardly, with a little wave.

"Intruder!"both of them yelled, while getting there guns ready.

"oh fuck!" Tia yelled as she running away find the closest tree she looking to find

Once she find the perfect tree to protect her, she grab her shot gun on her right solder. In the first shot she killed one of the soldier dead and other run off in the deep forest.

Tia Doesn't need to worry about him,The only thing she worry if the girl is a alive or not. Tia checked her pulse, and she still ! Tia got worry for a second, Tia grabbed Ellie to take her to her treehouse to rest.

"Tia!, I come as sound I heard the gunshots!"

"Ace! there you are what took you so long?"

"Sorry Tia, It's very dark tonight, so hard it's to see my way in the what with the girl?"

"I found her in the van, knock out cold and one of the soldiers escape in the forest grab one of your friends and try to look for him, before he's get's back up."

"Got it Tia, may I ask what you plan to do with her?"

"I'm gotta take her back at my place and give her some medical attention and figure out the rest later…"

"Ok, i'll see ya tomorrow, I guess."

"See ya, Ace."

After a few of hours walking, Tia and Ellie finally reached Tia place. Once they when inside,Tia placed Ellie on her soft fluffy got some medication for the bruises on Ellie head.

"You're safe and sound young one"she softly whripered in her ear

Once Tia exited the room, she wonder what she can do for the rest of the night. After a few seconds of thinking, she thought of something! Tia could play her favorite instrument the piano! The only instrument that keep her clam and collected in bad times. After she touch few of the piano keys, she knock face first into the piano because of tiredness...


End file.
